


"Is that my shirt?"

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Exhaustion, Hangover, Headaches, M/M, Spencer Reid is a Mess, sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Spencer Reid is far to tired to care about the consequences of wearing Derek's sweatshirt to meet with the team- the consequences are a future Spencer problem.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Kudos: 108





	"Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda sucks not going to lie, not my best work at all ugh

Spencer doesn’t buy into the human pheromones theory, well he does a little bit but that’s beside the point. There is no logical reason for wearing Derek’s sweatshirt to be this comforting but it smells like him and Derek smells like home. He’s far too tired to process when his mind started actively connecting Derek to home, that is a future Spencer problem. A lot of things are future Spencer problems right now like the fact that the team will definitely know the Chicago bears sweatshirt belongs to Derek. 

“Come on Spencer, it’s time to go.” That’s Emily’s voice he registers pulling the door open. “You look awful.” 

“Thanks.” He mumbles walking past her. 

“Is that a Chicago bears sweatshirt? You hate football.” He doesn’t dignify her observation with a response. 

“Spencer!” Hotch exclaims. “Where have you been?” 

“Ah, too loud.” He winces. 

“Jesus how hungover are you?” Emily looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Lightweight. None of us got that drunk last night.” 

“Not a lightweight, drank enough to get that drunk.” He protests pushing his hands over his eyes. 

“He did seven shots.” JJ points out. “I only did two.” 

**“Is that my shirt?”** Derek asks, eyebrows raised. 

“No.” 

“Bullshit.” Emily laughs. 

“It’s your sweatshirt, there’s a difference.” 

“Even hungover he’s a smart ass.” Rossi groaned causing Spencer to giggle, before wrinkling his nose at the pain it shot through his head. 

“How did you get my sweatshirt? I didn’t even pack that one.” The devious smirk on Spencer’s face had Derek racking his brain to figure out when the last time he- oh. “Never mind.” 

“I stole it after you threw it beside my bed when we-” 

“I don’t want to hear this.” Emily groaned, knocking her shoulder with Spencer. “Not enough coffee or booze in the world that I would want to hear about my little brother’s sexual relations with my coworker.” 

“Ditto.” JJ mutters. Derek laughs wrapping an arm around Spencer’s shoulder letting Spencer cuddle into his side. 

“Disgustingly cute.” Emily remarks. 

“Shaddap.” Spencer whines. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this one sorta sucks   
> anyway   
> comments appreciated  
> constructive criticism welcome   
> hate ignored 
> 
> Consider taking this survey? pretty please? :)   
> https://forms.gle/Vmt98aiGcRH8saF46
> 
> Furthermore I am finishing all already started prompts before I'll start spinning the wheel with the survey responses added, so like a week at most.


End file.
